This invention relates to improvements in apparatus for the preparation of fuel mixtures for carburetors.
The object of the invention is an apparatus for the preparation of liquid fuels for petrol engines and engines with a controlled fuel injection by the feeding of combustion air downstream of the throttle valve of the carburetor and of the injection device through two slots opposite one another in the exhaust passage from the carburetor or injection device. The invention further relates to an apparatus for the control of the accelerator pump and of the throttle valve of such internal combustion engines by the accelerator which is advantageously present in such an apparatus.
The problem of the invention is to prepare in idle running as well as also in the transition (increase from idle) and partial load operation of the engine, a combustible mixture such that fuel is finely atomized and the size of the mist drops is about a maximum of 0.5 mm.